


Lock And Key

by HouseGameOfPotter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Jon Snow, Queen Daenerys, dragon love - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseGameOfPotter/pseuds/HouseGameOfPotter
Summary: The evening before they set sail for White Harbour, Jon needs air to think. He comes upon a sight which melts him, and unlocks the depths of his heart he promised he'd never open again. A small sweet missing scene from 7x07, a prompt from tumblr.





	Lock And Key

Jon needed to get away from everyone, the crowded hall of the painted table was not where he enjoyed being, especially after the Dragon-pit fiasco. Tension was palpable in the castle and Jon needed to breathe again. Now it was much cooler on Dragonstone, the outdoors had more appeal to him than the inside of Dragonstone castle ever had. On the following morning; himself and Daenerys would be leaving for White Harbour and he wanted to have a clear head. He'd been spending too much time with the Dragon Queen that he found his judgement was getting clouded. Why did he announce his loyalty to her then and there at the dragon-pit in front of Cersei? Why had he even suggested that he and Daenerys travelled together? On a restricted boat for a 3 day journey with the one woman who wouldn't leave his mind. It was going to be the toughest time those three days with nothing to do, his mind wandering like it had been doing...

 _Fuck, Jon, get a grip._ He was angry at himself for how he'd allowed the Dragon Queen to get into his brain the way she had. He thought about her so often his judgement in the Dragon-pit had stopped working and he almost jeopardised the whole mission of capturing the wight. It was like she said, Viserion and Thoros would've died for nothing. She affected him and he knew why, he just didn't want to admit it to himself. He didn't want to open up that part of him again, he'd closed it with Ygritte and he wanted to keep it that way. But he still couldn't help it...

Being drawn out of his thoughts, he heard the Dragon's roaring on their cliff-side. Jon hadn't realised he had walked that far, it wasn't until he saw her. Her silvery blonde hair in the evening sun (what was left of it and the red cape on her dress blowing gently in the sea wind as she stood with her Dragons. They were huge, bigger than when Jon last saw them up close the previous week, they were growing so quickly. She had her back to him and the dragons had their heads down as if they were mourning. Then Jon thought about it, they would be. They lost their brother, one head off of the three heads of the dragon. They would be wailing some nights, Jon had heard them but he hadn't thought much to it. Jon watched as Daenerys sat down next to her Dragons on the cliff-side in Dragonstone; they would fly to White harbour without her so she wouldn't be getting to ride them the whole journey to White Harbour. Daenerys had not yet seen Jon and she was in her element as these two very large beasts allowed Dany to stroke them both in comfort.

"I know you miss him" She said to which the Dragons gave a wail as if they understood the common tongue even though they were beasts that answered to High Valyrian. Jon felt a pang of sadness wash over him as he remembered the shock and horror of Viserion sinking below the lake, the look of dumbfound horror on Dany's face as she saw her child die. And when he remember that pain, he remember the Night King and he'd get even more angry than he ever had. _Your fault, it was your fault._ That's what he kept telling himself every time he saw the dragons since then. It was his fault Viserion had died, if he hadn't asked Dany, they would've died instead, and sometimes Jon wishes he had stayed dead.

"We will see him again, in the night lands. I promise you, little ones" She sang to them then; and Jon's ears had never heard a more beautiful sound. She sang a song he'd never heard before; about merman in the oceans and treasure in the Summer Isles, a beautiful song. He was entranced, he was pulled to her. He cursed himself again; this was exactly why he should've never come to Dragonstone. He'd fallen for someone out of his league.

Their cries became softer as she rubbed their scales, as a comforting mother would. Jon could hear her sniffling, as if she was telling herself to keep the pain at bay. He wanted to take all the pain away from her but he couldn't. He couldn't open his own door to allow that connection with her, he just couldn't do it again. So he just stood and watched from a distance, slowly moving forward as he crossed the threshold for the Dragon's territory. He didn't want to alarm them but two more steps and the green one, Rhaegal, his head swiftly was in front of Jon's face. Daenerys turned sharpish and saw Jon petrified; but before she reacted, Drogon roared and instantly the green one backed down. Jon felt almost thankful but he didn't really know what was happening. Daenerys said something in High Valyrian and they retreated to their dead sheep they had lying 20 metres behind Dany or so. 

Jon felt safer to walk forward and stand with Daenerys, they both nodded in hellos to each other. 

"Please forgive Rhaegal, he has been on edge ever since... his brother passed" She couldn't even bring herself to say Viserion's name and it made something stir in Jon, a need to protect the dragons, and her. Ever since he arrived at Dragonstone he'd felt a connection to the place, he hated it, but he felt it none the less and now more and more he was wondering if the connection had been Dany herself. _Stupid idiot, why did you even come to Dragonstone?_ He was having a full inner monologue with himself that he realised he had to hold a conversation. Slowly his closed door was being unlocked again. He could feel the key twisting in his heart.

"Understandable" He whispered softly; wishing he could take all of Dany's misery. Then she did something unexpected, she opened up to him a little.

"For all the pain I've felt from my child dying, I hadn't given it a second thought until after the meeting that they'd be in pain too" It suddenly occurred to Jon that Daenerys was being extremely free with him, so open Jon wondered if she'd spoken this frankly with Tyrion or Missandei. "What kind of mother doesn't look out for her children like that?"

"A grieving one" Jon enjoyed the ease at which he could talk to Dany, but he hated that she couldn't even formulate words about Viserion. She was so broken, heartbroken. "You don't need to put that pressure on yourself, you don't have to be the Mother of Dragons all the time. You can just be Daenerys"

"What am I without them?" She said, tears pooling at her eyes as the pain she'd been holding back started seeping through the cracks.

"What are you?" Jon felt angry that she thought she was nothing without her dragons. "You're Daenerys Targaryen, you set the unsullied free, you freed thousands of slaves from a life of chains and misery in Essos, you've liberated women and brought justice to those who wronged this world and you have defied all the odds by surviving when your brother could not. You are not just the Mother of Dragons, you're a saviour"

Jon hadn't meant for the spiel to fall out of his mouth but it had. He thought he may have surprised Dany by knowing so much of what she did in Essos but he'd been well informed by Tyrion. Daenerys glanced at Jon, Jon blinked as she closed the few step gaps between then and placed her hands either side of his face. She pressed a small kiss on his cheek in thanks and Jon felt his blood rush to his head. "Thank you, Jon. I believe that may be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me"

"I only speak the truth, Your Grace" He said almost shakily as the wetness on his cheek lingered; his hand wanting to touch the place her lips had been. But he didn't move a muscle, he just continued talking as if the thing hadn't happened. "You are too harsh on yourself, others see your heart where you cannot"

"I burned a father and son alive because they did not bend the knee, and you say I still have heart" She seemed to all of a sudden be affected by the things she'd done. She was loathing herself and Jon almost wanted to kiss her furiously to show her how he could see her heart.

"Strength is sometimes terrible; but you are not your father. Think like the Lannisters; would Cersei have given them a choice? No, she'd have murdered them all without the chance of them bending the knee. I don't like that you did it; but you did. And that's in the past now; in the Great War, if you look back-"

"I'll be lost" She finished his sentence. They stood in silence together as they watched Drogon and Rhaegal curl up next to each other and sleep; there was a peace to them, so different from the fire-breathing beasts Jon had seen north of the wall. He heard Dany's raspy breath as she looked on with love and adoration in her eyes at her children. Jon had never seen her so vulnerable; a side to Daenerys she kept away from people. But she seemed to have let Jon see it; he couldn't help but wonder why.

"Thank you" The door was fully open now; he wanted her badly, wanted her companionship through until the end of his days. But how could he even enunciate what he was feeling? And did she feel the same way? They had a connection he knew it; but he couldn't be sure whether it was platonic or something... more.

"For what?" She asked, her tears dissipating as she put on a smile for the King in the North. 

"Being the best first alliance I could've hoped for" He felt her eyes on his, the connection pulling him closer to her.

"And you, the best for me too" There it was, the best alliance for her. He wasn't so sure she felt the way he did. 

Oh how he wished, that it was more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the love on my other two oneshots. This was a prompt from tumblr by user 'ferosa'. follow me Khaleesi-whitewolf on tumblr!
> 
> P.s This oneshot has had a small edit while being up.
> 
> A/N - updated on 02/10/17


End file.
